


Formidable

by gaeilgelupin



Series: Parents Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Healer Draco Malfoy, Healer Hermione Granger, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Parents Drarry, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Possessive Harry, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Sick Draco Malfoy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeilgelupin/pseuds/gaeilgelupin
Summary: harry and Draco share a secret bond, unknown to everyone, including themselves. it only makes itself present when Harry gets Draco pregnant unknowingly, becoming closer and more protective of one another than they has ever been before. what they dont know, however, are the effects of the bond on the pregnant wizard.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry began panting moist puffs of air into Draco's hole as he nipped and sucked and pulled and bit at the now loose flesh, relishing in the moans erupting deep from Draco's throat as they ricocheted off the four walls of the bedroom and through the corridors of 12 Grimmauld Place. "Fuck! Please, Harry." Draco panted heavily. He cried out when Harry's hands bracketed his hips tightly, and spun him around so they were eye to eye, lips centimetres apart.  
"Such a fucking tease!"  
"C'mere" Harry breathes and yanks Draco down to the end of the bed and immediately wriggles a finger into Draco's quivering arsehole, leaving no room for Draco to catch his breath or register what was actually going on, "Fuck, Potter- want.. want you" He arched his back and moaned aloud as Harry jabbed at his prostate, tilting his head back and straining his neck so the veins prominently stood out, causing Harry to bite his bottom lip, clench his jaw and push another finger in, thrusting both in a few times and adding a third in quick succession, effortlessly finding Draco's prostate, leaving him a moaning mess on the bed. Draco clenched impatiently around Harry's fingers, and Harry wordlessly performs a lubrication charm, slicking Draco's pucker.  
Draco's body surges forward at the different yet familiar sensation of his arsehole being slicked, so hard that Harry's fingers slip out. Harry then grabs onto Draco's hips and lines his cock up with Draco's arse and forcefully shoves his cock right into his hole, setting up a brisk, savage pace.  
"Harry! Fuck! Yes! Do that, do that- oh fuck me daddyesyesyesyes" Draco screamed into the pillow, sobbing hoarsely as his prostate was jabbed at continuously, cock jerking every so often and dripping precome.  
Harry rocked his hips back and forth, thrusts now feral, releasing low growls and moans that could barely be considered human. He took his free hand and curled it a around Draco's tacky cock, earning a high-pitched whimper from Draco, followed by a whispered "fuck-so close... so fucking close".  
"Nearly there baby, Merlin! 'M gonna cum" he exclaims and begins whipping his hips in earnest, becoming very loud now. The only sound heard being the moans and whimpers coming from both the men and the slap slap slap of hips against arsehole as they both near their climaxes.  
A couple of thrusts later and Harry is spilling his spunk into Draco's hole, panting heavily, like that of a dog, and still jerking his hips until Draco finishes with a "fuckfuckfuck- HARRY YES!" screamed into the pillow, his hands fisted so tightly into the sheets that his knuckles turn white as he paints the bedsheets with white straws of come. His orgasm was so intense, he sagged on the bed, heart-wrenching, choked sobs escaped his body. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, still trying to catch his breath himself, and ran his fingers down the cool sweat at the back of Draco's neck. Draco instinctively turned over and curled himself into Harry, still completely winded and sobbing, and closed his eyes. "Sshhh, baby it's okay, I've got you, you're alright" he whispered, yanking the covers over himself and Draco, and drifting into an aura of silence.  
•  
He laid there, watching Draco sleep, watching his body move, softly, up and down, listening to the softest of snores emitting from Draco's partly open lips, and the soft thrumming of his heartbeat, breaking the silence, and watching his usually stressed features completely relaxed. Tears sprang to his eyes, for no particular reason, and he sniffed, instantly regretting it as Draco's body jolted and sleepy eyes opened and looked up into Harry's glazed ones.  
"I- sorry sweetheart, go back to sleep" he spoke but Draco was having none of it. "No it's- it's fine. What's wrong?" He asked and wiped the tears from Harry's eyes with his thumbs.  
"Nothing really- I'm fine"  
"Harry..."  
"It's just- I was watching you sleep and I just thought that, I'm so lucky- so fucking lucky to have you Draco. I don't deserve you. I-I really don't. A-and you've been through so much, and watching you so... so- at peace just made me so..." he couldn't compete the sentence, yet Draco understood, and pulled Harry closer, cradling his head protectively and stroking his hair, "Oh darling, look, I'm okay, I'm fine. Shhh calm down, that's it" he comforted.  
They stayed like that for a while until Draco whispered into Harry's ear "I love you" and pulled both himself and Harry back down, so they were laying. Assuming Harry was asleep, he closed his eyes and rested his head against Harry's chest, kissing it softly. Then, harry pushes himself up onto one elbow and holds Draco's jaw as he descends his lips onto the other's, soft lips slowly parting and introducing tongues, sliding together effortlessly. Draco submits himself wholly into the kiss, as if it's his lifeline, the only thing keeping him alive. But to him, Harry was the only thing keeping him alive- or sane at least.  
They lay in silence for a moment, long enough for Harry to presume Draco to be asleep, but then a murmur of "love you too" is heard and Draco smiles, pressing himself into Harry and entangling his own limbs with his lover's. At this point, Draco couldn't be happier.

 

And that's how it all began...


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Draco sat bolt upright in their bed, a nauseous feeling overwhelming his entire being. He turned to the side, expecting to see Harry laying next to him, but no, the bed was empty. He just assumed that Harry went downstairs, but he needn't worry about that right now as he spontaneously brought up the contents of his stomach up all over the white, silk bedsheets. " _Shit!_ " He whined and wiped his mouth, quickly rolling over and getting out of the bed, feet padding softly on the cold-hardwood floor of the bedroom and dashing off to the bathroom to grab some mouthwash to remove the bitter taste left in his mouth.

He walked back into the bedroom and was faced with the tedious task of cleaning the bedsheets, and changing them, all without getting vomit everywhere. He hated manual tasks like this. He would much rather have a house elf do it for him- and then he remembered.

"Winky?" He called, and a few seconds later a little house elf, shorted than usual with long floppy ears and bright green eyes, appeared in the room with a snap. "I'm so sorry, I've made a mess of the sheets, would you clean them up for me?" He asked politely, kneeling down and patting the little elf's head, the elf smiling up at him in return. "Of course, Master Draco. Would Master care for any medicine?" She asked, in a warming tone. "No, no I'll be alright, thank you Winky. I appreciate it." He said as he pulled a pair of Harry's grey joggers out of the wardrobe spanning across the back wall of the enormous room.

He much preferred Harry's sweatpants  because they were bigger and baggier than his own, allowing him to feel more free and much less constricted. Also plainly because they were more worn, making them comfier and allowing Draco to catch the scent of Harry, one which he adored. 

He didn't bother with a t-shirt and simply headed downstairs, expecting to see Harry down there. But to his surprise- he was not.

"Where the _hell_  is he?" He asked himself, scratching the top of his head and carding his fingers through his hair as he went to flick the kettle on for some tea...

••

Harry didn't return all that day. He was back at the house when Draco got back from a quick shopping trip with Pansy, to buy some new sheets for the bed, as their favourite ones had been discarded into the rubbish bin this morning, after his bout of vomiting.

He closed the door and place his keys and wand down onto the little wooden table sat by the door, with a vase of flowers and an expensive clock with Roman numerals, gifted to Draco from Hermione for Christmas. 

Of course, he didn't expect Harry to be in the house, so he jumped when he heard movement from the kitchen. He grabbed his wand off said table and cautiously made his way into the kitchen, his face turning from cautiousness to shock to anger in no less that a second. He stormed up to Harry, keeping his distance.

"Where" he began, "the fuck- have you been?" He asked in a rather threatening tone, making sure Harry knew he was pissed off.

"I was-" Harry started

"You can't just leave! With no note or anything to let me know where you were! I was worried sick about you!!"

"I was with Ron and Hermione today"

Draco scoffed. "So they're your priority now are they?"

"What?- no! I- you're both my priority Draco!"

"You know how much Ron hates me!! And you decide to stay away with him and his wife for the day and not let your boyfriend know" he emphasised the 'boyfriend' part. Malfoy's, always ones for dramatics.

"Draco! What's gotten into you?" He asked, with a look for pure confusion on his face.

"Don't fucking start! Just don't! What the fuck were you doing all day thats so much more important than telling me where you were going?!!!" He asked, be coming more infuriated each time Harry spoke.

"I was-" 

"You know what? I don't want to fucking hear it! Clearly your friends are so much more important than me! So, you know what, you don't you fuck off and live with them then?" He yelled.

" _Draco_! Listen to me!" Harry shouted, at the end of his tether with Draco's sudden outburst after saying his name throughout his 'speech', trying to get his attention. 

"Ron called early this morning. He was crying and told me to come over straight away. He sounded scared and upset so I went. I meant to send you a patronus telling you what happened and where I went but things got intense. Hermione was in fits of tears when I got over to their place. They were trying for a kid, Draco, and they finally got the chance. And they went to the doctors for a checkup last night when they found out that the baby didn't make it. They were both sobbing what did you expect me to do? I just forgot. I-I'm sorry baby, I just forgot" Harry explained, visibly calmer now that he had said what he wanted to say.

Draco stood there frozen, tears glazing his eyes. "Fuck I- God I'm so sorry! I didn't realise!! If I had known I wouldn't have said anything. He tried his very hardest not to cry but couldn't hold them back. He walked up to Harry and hugged him tightly, sobbing quietly into Harry's jumper, muttering I'm so sorry. Harry ribbed his back and let go of a few years as well "it's alright, you weren't to know" he whispered. 

"Come on, let's go to the living room, more comfy in there" he suggested and Draco nodded, sniffing and wiping his tears.

 

••

They sat in the living room for a while, covered in heaps of blankets and watching a comedian on the TV. Michael McIntyre, Harry said his name was. Draco thought he was rather funny although he only talked about muggle problems, some of which he could relate to.

A sudden wave of hunger came over Draco. He untangled himself from the heap of blankets and padded into the kitchen to grab some pickles from the fridge. He opened up the fridge and searched for them, but they weren't there. "Harry?" He called from the kitchen. "Hmm?" He heard. "Have you eaten the rest of the pickles?" He asked, hoping the answer was no otherwise he had a feeling he would either become very angry or very upset, or maybe a mixture of both. 

"...Yeah" Harry replied.

Draco buried his face in his hands and bit his lip, trying his best not to cry other such a silly thing like a jar of pickles, but it was no use. Draco broke down into tears, trying to be as quiet as possible so Harry wouldn't hear him.

That, apparently, was no use either.

Harry strolled into the kitchen and saw Draco crying. "Baby? Baby what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Don't fucking baby me, Potter" Draco growled.

"You ate all the fucking pickles" He menaced.

"What's gotten into you lately? You're in a terrible mood!" Harry accused and folded his arms.

"I just wanted some fucking pickles and you ate them!" Draco replied, tears threatening to fall.

"I-I'm sorry, you never usually eat them! So I didn't think anything of it" 

"Yeah. Well, maybe you should think next time!"

"Draco, you're being pathetic!"

Draco scoffed.

Then he scoffed again as it seemed it was the only appropriate thing to do at that point.

"So.. first you prioritise your friends over me. And then you eat all the pickles. And now you're calling me pathetic?!"

"Oh my god" Harry started, turning around and pulling on his own hair in frustration. "Would you shut up about that! You know I don't prioritise them over you!" he raised his voice a little.

"Make me" Draco snapped.

And just like that, Harry's lips had crashed upon Draco's, both sets smacking wetly against one another, tongues sliding together effortlessly. Harry has Draco pushed up against the kitchen counter, Draco's back arched awkwardly and Harry's hands bracketed his hips, holding him in place with a firm grasp. " _Harry_ " he whispered as he cradled Harry's head as the latter savagely sucked and nipped on his neck, forming dark, purple bruises, and delivering a set of breathy moans from Draco.

Draco's eyes flickered as Harry rolled his hips against his growing erection, Draco now helplessly aroused. But he hadn't time to process that as he was being unceremoniously spun around so his chest was flat against the table, and Harry's hands had yanked Draco's sweatpants down and was now jiggling and slapping handfuls of his bum, all while nipping and licking behind his ear, being everything but gentle. Draco tried desperately not to moan aloud, so instead turns to forming an 'O' shape with his mouth and straining his neck, constricting his vocal chords as if not to give in to Harry's domineering aura.

Harry paused the rolling of his hips against Draco's arse to curl his free hand around Draco's neck, spreading his hand so the entirety of his neck was covered, and pulled back gently, causing Draco's spine to bow and to release a low, throaty moan. Harry's cock instantly spiked interest and was now unusually hard. Rough sex had always been Harry's favourite but he'd never admit that to Draco, of course. Draco feels the increase in pressure pressing against his arse, and the sensation instantly travelled to his own cock, now so painfully hard that he's on the verge of actual tears, so he had no option but to attempt to channel the energy away from his cock and into the form of a vocal moan, hanging his head low and breathing deeply through his nose, trying his hardest not to come right then and there like the randy teenager he was back at Hogwarts.

Harry's hands travel lower and rest on Draco's hips, before he drops to his knees and rips, literally rips, Draco's sweatpants, note he decided not to wear underwear today. Harry brazenly shoves Draco's legs further apart as the latter twists his neck awkwardly to look behind him, whimpering at the sight of Harry forcefully prying his arsehole open with both bodies of thumb and immediately plunging as much of his tongue into Draco's tight arsehole as physically possible.

Whimpering pathetically, Draco pushes his arse back into it, sobbing at the pleasure of the fact that Harry is rimming him, and painting long, wet strokes over his arsehole and balls, with his tongue. Potter growls savagely and widens Draco's arse, gathering copious amounts of saliva in his mouth and spitting noisily, and then proceeds to ram his tongue in, flicking carelessly at the bundle of nerves, causing Draco to shriek and thrash his legs wildly, pleasure taking over his entire body.

" _Fuck_! Harry, _please_! Oh god please" Draco begs as he clenches his arse around Harry's tongue, earning a grunt from Harry.

Draco whimpers as Harry wrenches his tongue out of his hole and growls into Draco's ear "I thought I told you to shut up" Harry lifts his hand and brings it down with a sharp, rather painful sounding smack onto Draco's bum. "Fuck, Potter! You gorgeous fucking bastard!" Draco cries as he's suddenly spun around again and pushed further up the counter. His legs are unceremoniously pulled upwards on to Harry's shoulders as Harry ruthlessly shoves his tongue back into Draco's arse, sighing happily at the new angle. Draco head rolls back and rests against the counter as his hands instinctively curls into Harry's thick, raven locks. His balls draw up against his stomach, and Draco hurriedly reaches down to grab the base of his cock, having to bite his lip with such a force that it splits, so he doesn't come. 

Harry takes no notice of Draco's mewling cries and pleads as he reaches up and grabs the bottle of olive oil sitting innocently on the counter and squirts an excessive amount onto his fingers, rubbing it between them to warm it up, and then shoved two fingers right back in, smiling inwardly at Draco's broken moan ringing throughout the halls, knowing he's won this argument. He hooks and curls his fingers, searching for his prostate again, finding it in a matter of seconds which leaves Draco begging hoarsely. "Please!" Draco screams. Harry takes this as a cue to plunge his face back in, with the addition of his fingers this time, flicking at his rim and stretching it, loud squelches created from the friction between the oil and Draco arsehole. 

Sweat begins to build on Draco's lower back and he starts to slip off the counter, scrabbling wildly to grip onto something. That something now being Harry's shoulders and hair. But, of course, it was no use as he toppled of the counter but Harry manages to catch him and sit him back on the counter, his finger thrusts now downright feral, leaving Draco begging to come.

"Harry! Please- please god! Fuck me!!" He yells and tries to pull Harry's hand away, but his grip is too weak. However not three seconds later, Harry pulls his fingers out with a wet squelch, and rises to meet Draco's grey, pleading eyes. They're both utterly winded but Harry still manages to yank Draco's head closer and crash their mouths together, using far too much teeth and tongue but they both like it. Draco flings his arms around Harry's neck and deepens the kiss further, causing Harry to growl savagely into Draco's mouth, the vibrations travelling straight to Draco's still throbbing cock. Draco now completely ravages Harry's mouth, becoming more dominant, lips smacking wetly against one another, inhaling deeply through his nose and tightening his hands in Harry's hair, a few strands coming free.

Draco is in _ecstasy_. He's well aware that if he doesn't stop soon, he will come from from this, but surely enough, he doesn't wrench his mouth free, and he doesn't lessen the pressure. He shrieks and bucks forcefully as Harry's fingers tease the rim of his arsehole once more, enough to send Draco over the edge and comes, _and comes and comes and comes._ An endless stream of white fluid escapes Draco's cock, painting both Harry's and Draco's stomach's white. He downright screams, high pitched breathing following after. His legs slumped and slid off Harry's shoulders, too weak to push himself up on the counter.

Harry's breathing is ragged as he came in his pants, his orgasm so intense, almost torture as he hadn't touched it once during that whole ordeal. He rests his head against Draco's and pulls him close, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and kissing his lips gingerly. 

"I'm sorry" Draco whispered into Harry's ear and he wraps his legs loosely around Harry's waist, biting his lip, silently begging for the tears to just stay put. "No- no sweetheart it's okay, you're tired, I know" Harry replies and strokes Draco's hair before lifting him up into his arms, one supporting his arse and the other wrapped around his waist. Draco wraps his arms around Harry's neck and rests his head on his shoulder, immediately closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of his lover's post-sex scent, one he incredibly adored. 

Harry carries Draco up the stairs and into their master bedroom, gently laying him down on the bed and pulling the comforter and the duvet over his naked body. He kissed Draco's forehead and walked round to the other side of the bed and converted himself with the duvet, moving closer and sealing himself around Draco. 

A short "I love you" was heard from the latter before they both drifted off into the peace fullest of sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay there’s more smut in this chapter oops.  
> but it’s angry counter sec who doesn’t love that?


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks had passed and Draco’s bouts of vomiting in the morning hadn’t stopped. In fact, they had only gotten worse. Sometimes, when Harry left for work in the morning, Draco wouldn’t get out of bed. And wouldn’t eat. But he’d never tell Harry that, because an hour before Harry got home, he would get up and get dressed, pretending like nothing ever happened. Draco had always been taught that showing weakness was the worst thing you could do, if you were sick, deal with it. If you were upset, deal with it. There were no two ways about it. Draco had learnt how to ignore the latter much more than the former, and even though his father was in Azkaban and his mother had drastically changed her lifestyle for the better, he still held onto the first teaching. Being sick, was not an option.

So that’s what he went by. He told himself that under no circumstances was Harry to see him ill. And he knew Harry wouldn’t care, he’d still love him all the same but that wasn’t the point. Draco’s as stubborn, and you couldn’t change that.

Yet, one day, after Harry returned from work, that wasn’t the case.

“Draco?” He called, expecting to find him in the kitchen. No answer  
“ _Draco_?” He called again. Still, no answer.  
He strolled into the kitchen to find it empty, and exactly how he’d left it this morning. The emerald green mug he’d left in the sink, the plate he’d had his toast on that morning, and the jar of jam was still on the dining table. Exactly as he’d left it.  
That’s odd he thought to himself and carded his fingers through his hair once or twice.

He then poked his head into the living room. Still, no sign of Draco.  
He untied the laces of his industrial, steel-capped boots, well worn by now and pulled them off his sweat-clad feet, as well as his socks, which he then tossed into the laundry basket sat by the kitchen door, having to walk back to where he originally started, huffing.

He tip-toed up the stairs and instantly noticed the bedroom door was partially open. Again, exactly the way he’d left it. He raised his hand and tapped his knuckle on the door, before softly pushing the door fully open. He peered inside and found himself a mound of blankets, pillows and multiple duvets, of which were piled on top of a still body. Only a head of fine, platinum blonde hair could be seen sticking out the top, from Harry’s angle.

The sight tugged on Harry’s heart and he coveted his mouth with his hand as he carefully walked up to Draco, trying not to wake him up. He crouched down in front of him and gently stroked the stray hairs that fell across Draco’s face, pushing them behind his ears. The gentle touch was enough to wake Draco, cracking out a few confused mumbles as he wearily opened his eyes. His lips were chapped and dry, his forehead smothered in sweat, usually bright blue eyes now dull and tired, complimenting the dark circles surrounding his eye-sockets. He was also paler than usual.

“Hi, baby.” Harry whispered, “What’s wrong? What’s going on?” He inquired, holding Draco’s hand that was limp over the edge of the bed, slowly tracing slow circles with his thumb.  
“‘M not sick… just t-tired” Draco attempted, his voice groggy and cracked. Harry chuckled at Draco’s excuse. “Why didn’t you call me?” He asked, grabbing a pair of his tracksuits and one of his bed-shirts. “Didn’t wanna bother you” he replied sleepily, now starting to shiver, tightening the covers around himself and curling up, trying to retain as much body heat as possible. Harry rested his hand on top of Draco’s head, causing him to flinch and pull back, “God! Baby you’re burning up!” He exclaimed and Draco grunted.

“I’ll get you a damp cloth and then we need to get you changed” He whispered and totted to the bathroom, retrieving a damp cloth and bringing it back to pat on Draco’s head.

“When did this start?” He asked  
“This mornin’- think” He spoke lazily, scrunching up his face afterwards.  
“Oh, sweetheart, you should have called” his face softened as Draco tightened his hold on his hand.  
“Come on, darling. Let’s get you out of these clothes and into some fresh ones” he suggested as he moved a hand to pull back the mound of blankets when he was abruptly stopped by Draco.  
“No- I-I’m cold” he quickly excused.  
Harry tried again. “But you’re sweetly and you’ll feel so much better after you’ve cha-”  
“No no no no no please” Draco babbled, eyes wide.  
Harry kept persisting.  
“Harryharryharryharryharry pleasepleasepleaseplease” he begged, his eyes glistening with tears.  
“Why not?” He asked softly, loosening his grip on the duvet but not fully letting go just yet.  
“Because- because I don’t want to.” He cried, a tear now falling down his cheek.  
“Come on sweetheart, I’ll get you changed and then you can get back to sleep, or have a bath, or some soup. Whatever you want.” He persisted and shifted the covers to reveal Draco’s body.

Harry froze. The sight he saw before him was something from his worse nightmares. Draco was laying there, curled up and covered in a thick layer of sweat, almost glistening. However, he was laying in a pool of his own blood. Erubescent, crimson blood soaked the bed sheets, collecting in some areas where the bed would dip. His legs, once a beautiful pale colour, were now an incarnadine shade, blood smeared up and down his shins and quads. He genuinely looked as if he had been shot. Harry’s white bed shirt now smothered in blood, and his purple boxers, now black in tone. Harry couldn’t comprehend the amount of pain his boyfriend must have been in, and the amount of blood lost.

He gasped, and covered his mouth with his hand, releasing a shaker breath and looked back up to Draco’s face. It was scrunched up, tears streaming down his face and onto his neck, his face red and blotchy, slightly swollen. He was releasing choked sobs, wrapping his arms around his own neck and hooking them over his shoulders, rocking back and forth mildly.

Harry’s mouth was open in shock by this point, eyes wide and looking down at the body on the bed. “What’s going on?” He breathed, beginning to hyperventilate.  
“ _Harry_! I don’t know! I really don’t know! And I’m scared- I-I’m _so_ scared.” He cried.  
“I know baby, I know.” He leaned in and kissed Draco’s forehead. “But we have to get you to St.Mungos as soon as possible.”  
“We can’t apperate, and we can’t take the floo, not with me like this. I’m not fit enough. I could get splinched. Harry, we have to take the car” Draco explained, still crying.  
“O-okay. Alright.” Harry stuttered but stood up. He peeled back the quilt so Draco’s entire body was exposed and lifted his back up by sliding a forearm underneath him. “I’ll wrap a blanket around you so oh don’t get cold. And I’ll bring some spare clothes”

Harry grabbed two blankets, put them together and wrapped them around Draco’s being, before lifting him up and carrying him down the stairs, with a bad on his shoulder. Draco had shrieked as he was being picked up. He didn’t realise how much pain he was actually in.

“Harryharry fuck! God! It hurts!” He whimpered as he was sat into the passenger seat of the car, immediately curling up and resting his head against the window, tears still streaming down his face.  
“I know baby, I know. We’ll be at Mungo’s soon.” He rubbed Draco’s knee.  
“Where’s the blood coming from?” Harry inquired, pulling in to the side road where the two of them were able to enter the Wizard’s Hospital without anyone being suspicious.  
“My arse” he sobbed and tried to choke back another set of fresh tears, clearly, not working.

He stopped the car. “Fuck. Fuck this is my fault.” He rested his elbows on the steering wheel. “This is all my fault! I went too rough on you last night!” He was stunned. “Draco, baby, I’m so fucking sorry! I didn’t mean for this to happen-”  
“Harry.” He cut him off. “This is not your fault. If you were the reason I bled, I would have bled yesterday! But I didn’t. And even if it was- you wouldn’t have known, and I would have forgiven you. Because it was an accident. Okay? Don’t worry! I’m fine!” He explained, but groaned when a wave of nausea blew over him, causing his body to ache and his arse to contract painfully, leaving Draco in agony.  
He was no longer able to hold the tears, the frustration and the pain back, any more. He simply couldn’t bear it.

So he cried. And boy, did he cry loud. His body was shaking violently, hands in tight fists in his hair, beginning to hyperventilate.

And then it stopped.

So, Harry suggested that they make their way into St.Mungos when another wave hit Draco yet again. However this one being far worse than the first. Draco began to moan, and bounce his head off the headrest behind him, sobbing much louder, hoarse, cracked whines escaping him.

And then it stopped.  
Again.

Harry was in tears just watching the scene, not knowing how he could possible help. So he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, walking round to the other side and opening the passenger door to grab Draco. Yet, the wave crashed down upon him yet again, this one now the worst. Draco was _screaming_. Writhing, kicking and screaming, begging Harry to “make it stop! Make it stop! Please!” The veins in his head were now looking as if they might burst from the strain put on them. Draco’s head was throbbing as he cried, chest heaving and breathing ragged.

It began to calm down, however this one lasted a lot longer than the others, a good 3 minutes until Draco was simply trying to regain his breath.

As soon as the noise calmed down, he gently reached in to the car and picked Draco up, carrying him out of the car and into the hospital, bridal style. Draco was exhausted. He was slumped in Harry’s arms, eyes closed and head dropped.

“ _Somebody help me!_ Please! Quickly!” Harry shouted as he entered the hospital, multiple healers coming to assist him. But he spotted a familiar bushy-haired woman, and knew this was a case he wanted Hermione to deal with. “Hermione! Hermione please! Help me! Something’s wrong!” Harry cried, his face now blotchy.

“Come with me” she whispered as she led herself and Harry with Draco in his arms, to a private room in the back, clearly unknown to most people, including her other healers.

“Lay him down here” Hermione spoke softly. Draco began to blubber, pressing his face into the pillow. “Sshhh… it’s okay, you’re alright.” She cooed and she rubbed his cheek with the back of her finger.  
“I’m going to have to do an analysis, and I think Draco would be more comfortable if it were just myself and him.” She spoke to Harry.  
“Okay- yeah, that’s fine.” Harry replied. He trusted Hermione, trusted that she wouldn’t do anything to Draco. God, he trusted her with his life.

Once Harry had left the room, she asked Draco what happened, and so, Draco explained everything.

-

“Okay. I’m going to have to take a look, make sure there are no tears in the tissue or anything like that. So I’m going to need you on all fours, with your bum up in the air.”  
Draco’s eyes widened, she spotted it.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going to touch you, I just need to have a look”  
“O-okay…uh”

He unwrapped the blanket from himself, chucking it on the floor, and pulled down his boxers cautiously. Hermione pulled a cover over Draco’s top half, covering his entire upper body, including his cock, which he was silently grateful for. He got himself into all fours and stuck his sense out in the air so Hermione could see what was going on.

She waved her want over Draco’s hole, still spitting blood and cast a spell, indicating what the issue was.

She smiled to herself, her heart warming, at the fact that something the two of them had been fretting about was really nothing to worry about. At all. Unless they wanted to.

“Okay. There we go- all done!” She smiled at him and grabbed the tracksuits and boxers for him, as well as a pair of boxers.  
“Right. I have some news. But first, you should get changed. And- wear these, they’re charmed so they’ll soak up the blood without making a mess.” She spoke and handed Draco the garments.  
She indicated to a door in the corner of the room in which he could get changed inside. He smiled gratefully and went to change.

Once he stepped out, he strolled back and sat back down on the bed. “So, Gra-Hermione, w-what’s happening to me?” He asked.

“The bleeding you’re experiencing is a process of uterus formation-”  
“ _What_?!” Draco gasped.

She smiled gleefully, clasping her hands together as she spoke softly, “Draco, you’re pregnant.”

Draco was in utter shock, mouth open and eyes wide, “a-are you serious?” He asked, in complete disbelief.  
“Yes!” She nodded and smiled.

Draco had always known pureblood males were able to become pregnant, but he’d forgotten all about it once he’d got with Harry, thinking that it’s never happen to him, seeing as it was so rare. His eyes started to moisten and his face began to soften. He let out a sharp exhale. “I-I can’t believe it. Oh-oh my god!” He let one tear go, rolling down his cheek and onto his lap.

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked, smiling but seeming concerned.  
“ _Yeah_!” He laughed, wiping his eyes and more tears began to fall, his face was once again red and blotchy, but this time, he was smiling. Smiling brighter than Granger had ever seen him smile before.

“I’m so happy for you. For both of you!” Hermione said, her eyes watering slightly now too as she leaned in to hug Draco tightly. Draco hugged back, crying into her shoulder.

“Please help me through this.” He whispered, barely audible into her ear.  
“Oh, darling, of course I will! That’s what I’m here for. I’ll make you my main case form now on, won’t let any other healers deal with you. I know what I’m doing.” She smiled as she grabbed a clipboard with a few forms on it. “Right then, I’m going to store your records on here so you can easily access the-” “No. No, n-not yet. I don’t want Harry finding out until Christmas.”

“I see. I can store them in my personal magical inbox, making sure nobody has access except for myself, you, and the Head Healer.” She suggested. Draco nodded gratefully.

“What can I tell Harry?” He asked, now rather concerned.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll just explain to him that it was an issue with penetration, but it’s all sorted now.” Granger patted Draco’s knee, “You’re going to need to take some potions, for pain relief, to help control the bleeding, and just to help regulate the uterus’ development and make sure everything is going smoothly. But I’ll glamour the last one, so it doesn’t look like a pregnancy potion.” She chuckled, and Draco, with her.

“Thank you so much, Hermione.” He said and rubbed her shoulder appreciatively. “No worries!” She smiled and walked towards the door to let Harry in. “Wait-” He stopped her. “I-I’ve been getting really sick, and ill, whilst Harry’s at work. As soon as he leaves, I-I get this flu-like feeling. Im always achey, and sore, snotty and tired. But- as soon as Harry comes home, I feel perfectly fine! Except for today.” Draco explained, his tone gradually increasing in anger as his frustration and confusion built.

“Okay… can you come and see me for a checkup in two days, at 1:00pm. If the sickness doesn’t get any better, let me know, and I’ll see what the problem is.” She smiled and reached for the door handle, turning it and opening the door, allowing Harry to enter.

Harry spotted Draco standing and immediately rushed up to hug him, “Oh, baby! Thank god you’re alright!” He whispered admirably, kissing Draco’s neck and rubbing his back. “Yeah! I’m okay!” He chuckled in return.

“Draco should be fine! It was quite a common issue, one to do with penetration.” Harry’s eyes widened.  
“Perhaps you were a tad too rough, causing him to bleed out. And the immense pain he felt whilst in the car was due to him almost being knotted. His soft prepared for it, but it never happened. But- Harry! Don’t worry! He’s fine! I’m just going to give him a few potions to take home with him to help with pain relief and to reduce the bleeding.” She elaborated.

Harry exhaled shakily, “God! God I-I’m so sorry Draco! I didn’t mean it! I didn’t realise I’d hurt you!” He cried and hugged Draco tighter, kissing his forehead. “It’s okay! Look- I’m fine! I’m okay! See? Don’t worry!” Draco soothed, burying his face into Harry’s chest and looking over at Granger, smiling.  
As they were about to leave the room, they said their thank-you’s and collected their potions, Draco and Hermione giving one another a knowing look. Smirking, Draco took Harry’s hand and they both strolled back to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all so Draco is pregnant yeeee!!!  
> should be postin another chapter this weekend :)


	4. Chapter 4

The car journey was silent on the way home. Draco had himself curled up on the seat, knees up to his chin, and body slanted as it rested against the door. He tilted his head onto the cool glass window, closing his eyes and focusing on the little bounces caused by the uneven road. 

He opened his eyes and glanced over at Harry, noticing that his eyes were glassy with tears and his knuckles were white on the steering wheel. “Love?” He whispered, reaching over to rest his hand over Harry’s on the gearstick, intertwining their fingers slightly. “Hm?” He jolted and wiped his eyes quickly and sniffing. “Pull over.” Draco nodded to an empty crook at the side of the road, usually a parking space.

“Darling- hey, look at me.” He said, tone softened.  
Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face Draco, tears threatening to fall.  
Harry decided that it wasn’t really working, him trying to hold in his tears so he didn’t bother anymore. He let them fall. “I-I’m so s-sorry baby! I’m so sorry!” He cried, falling forward, head pressing into Draco’s shoulder as the latter cradled his head. “Shhh, no, no no no.” Draco cooed, “It’s not your fault, my love- okay? Look at me”, Harry lifted his head, “See? Look- I’m fine! Don’t worry!” He insisted, wrapping his arms around Harry’s midriff. “I’m so sorry-” 

“Hey- Don’t be sorry, it’s okay.” Draco carded his fingers through Harry’s tangled hair.  
“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He whispered into Draco’s wool jumper.  
“You didn’t, darling!” He insisted, once again.  
“You’re sure?”  
“I’m sure.”  
“Promise me you’re okay.”  
“I promise.”

••••

It was around midnight by the time they had got home, the traffic wasn’t particularly heavy, but they did stop off at a Drive-Thru as Draco was craving McDonalds, not the usual wizard consumption, but tasty, nevertheless.

Draco linked his pinky finger with that of Harry’s as he unlocked the door to the house, chucking the keys on the little table next to the door, and instantly pressing himself into Harry, relishing in the warmth that erupted from Harry. “I’m okay.” He whispered into Harry’s cotton t-shirt. Harry didn’t reply, but instead, picked Draco up, carrying him like a baby with his hands supporting Draco’s arse, and carried him into the living room. Harry laid him down on the couch, climbing in behind him and pulling Draco against him. “What’re you doing?” Draco chuckled, pressing back into Harry, slightly grinding his arse against Harry’s flaccid cock. “No stop.” Harry whined, “I don’t wanna hurt you.” He kissed Draco’s neck.

“You’re not gonna hurt me, okay?”  
“Fuck, baby.” Harry bucked into Draco’s clothed arse, a small moan escaping Draco’s lips.

“Draco, I-I can’t. Not tonight.” He said softly.  
“It’s okay, alright?” Draco could see that Harry was close to tears as he turned around. So, he closed the distance between them, brushing hips lips across Harry’s teasingly, before pulling away, only for his bottom lip to be snapped back with a growl of “fucking tease” in his ear.

Draco grinned as he leaned back in and kissed Harry properly this time. He pushed Harry back into the sofa, breathing deeply, slowly introducing tongues. He parted Harry’s lips with his tongue, before ruthlessly shoving it in, yet still being gentle. He made light work of intertwining the hairs on Harry’s head with his fingers, tugging softly and teasingly, making Harry want to scream internally.

“Baby, baby please. Stop. B-before I-”  
“Shut up” Draco kissed him again.  
“Wha- What?”  
Draco planted an evil smirk on his face, biting his bottom lip, “I never said you had to fuck me. Why not make me come in my pants?”  
“oh fuck yeah”

Harry slid his hand down Draco’s heaving chest teasingly, tugging on the hem of his shirt, and pulling it up over his head. He discarded the shirt on the floor and brought his thumb and forefinger to the hardened buds of Draco’s nipples. He teased them, circling his index finger around the surrounding skin, but never touching the tip, causing Draco to whine and wriggle. 

“God, I love the sounds you make.” Harry growled, Draco released a feral moan in return. Then, Harry gave up on the teasing, flicking the tip of one of Draco’s nipples with his finger, rubbing circles over the hard bead with the flat of his finger, causing Draco to cry out and arch into it. His chest rose and fell vigorously, every exhale brought with a high-pitched, breathy moan. His nipples had always been sensitive, and he loved them being touched and teased. It always made him randy, instantly. “Fuck! Harry!” He delivered, still writhing as Harry shifted Draco’s body, and switching his attention to the other, neglected nipple.

Draco arched into Harry this time, as Harry had leant down and brought his mouth to the nipple, lapping and sucking on the sensitive skin, causing Draco to whimper and moan. Draco tightened his fists into Harry’s raven head of hair when he felt his balls draw up threateningly. “Ha-Harry! ‘m gonna cum- oh yes!!” He whined as he reached dry orgasm, followed closely by a wet one, leaving his jeans and pants soaking. He bucked his hips as the aftershock hit him, scrabbling for purchase on Harry’s shirt, fisting it tightly as he moaned breathlessly. “Fuckin ‘ell. Thank you, love.” He whispered, cock still jerking in the tight restraints of his jeans.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Harry said, pulling Draco into him as he kissed his forehead. “That was quick.” He said, surprised at the speed in which Draco came. “Mmhm.” Draco replied, intertwining his limbs with those of Harry’s. He leaned up to kiss Harry’s lips softly, taking his time to explore his mouth with his tongue, being gentle. He wrapped his fingers around the back of Harry’s neck as the latter did the same, inhaling deeply. 

As the pulled apart, Draco realised, “Oh! Shit! I’m sorry! You didn’t come.”  
“Oh I did.” Harry smirked as he undid his jeans, pulling them with his underwear, away from his skin to reveal Harry’s flaccid cock, submerged in a pool of pearly white cum, stringy and thick, coating his underwear too. 

Immediately, Draco untangled himself form Harry’s embrace and knelt down on the floor, yanking Harry’s hips and ripping his jeans down. He brought his mouth to Harry’s cock and began to suck the remaining cum from the tip of Harry’s cock, and all the excess that spilled over, acting as a vacuum. Harry moaned aloud, bucking his hips at the sensitivity.

Draco pulled his mouth off Harry’s cock with a pop as Harry slumped on the couch.  
“Come here.” Draco jerked his head, urging Harry to curl up against him.

He crawled over, discarding his jeans and shirt on the floor, laying down next to Draco in only his boxers, and curling his arms around Draco’s slim body.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

And so, they slept.

•••

Draco’s eyes shot open, the familiar nauseating feeling flooding all his thoughts, clouding his mind and vision. He needed to get up, get to the bathroom quickly before he chucked up the contents of his stomach all over the rather expensive carpet beneath them, or, on Harry.

Harry’s arms were wrapped around Draco’s waist, breathing softly into Draco’s neck. “Harry? Harry? Move!” Draco urged, startling Harry awake, muttering confused incoherents towards Draco. Draco worked on removing Harry’s arms, but all that did was cause Harry to tighten his grip. 

“Please, Harry. You need to let me get up.”

“‘M sleepy— don’ w’nna get up.”

“Harry, come on. I’m going to be sick!” Harry removed his arms from around Draco quickly, although it was a bit late for that now as Draco lurched forward, emptying his stomach all over himself and Harry, his stomach convulsing as he gagged.

His eyes became teary as he looked at the state of himself, Harry, and the couch.  
“I’m s-so sorry.” He whispered, covering his mouth with one hand, furrowing his eyebrows as he breathed hoarsely.

“Oh, my love, don’t worry about it! It’s okay!” Harry untangled himself from Draco and stood off the couch, the vomit that pooled where Harry’s figure dipped into the couch now running down onto the floor and into the seams of the sofa. He shook his hands, splattering the smelly fluid onto the couch. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up then.” Harry held his hand out, waiting for Draco to take it.

Of course, Draco being the drama queen he is, didn’t take it, and instead started to cry, and in turn, causing Harry’s heart to melt, willingly picking Draco up, as if he were a child, and carrying him towards the bathroom.

“Can I have a shower?” Draco asked innocently, speech muffled by Harry’s shoulder his face was currently pressed into.  
“Course you can, sweetheart.” He rubbed Draco’s back soothingly as he knocked the shower on, turning the temperature slightly too hot, just how Draco liked it, and lifted him into the bathtub. Draco’s muscles instantly relaxed at the sensation. He twisted his neck and his back, removing and untangling any knots formed in his muscles from the awkward sleeping angle from the previous night.  
“Don’t you need a shower too?” He asked.  
“Yeah. Mind if I jump in?” It was more of a statement rather than a question, clearly, seeing as he was completely undressed and stepping into the tub with Draco, while he was midway through his sentence.

“Good god, Potter! You stink!” He exclaimed, covering his nose and wavering his other hand.  
“That’s what inside you.” Harry said.  
Draco pouted, not happy with the response he got, which rewarded him a spank on the arse and a thorough snog. Draco parted his lips, allowing Harry’s tongue to slide against his own, giving him a chance to explore the familiar surrounding his tongue was now accustomed to. Harry inhaled deeply, releasing his breath through his mouth, right into Draco’s, who whimpered breathily, a low moan following suit. Draco stopped himself, pushing Harry against the shower wall after he’d washed himself and stepped out of the tub, with a sly smirk on his face. He desperately wanted Harry to fuck him right then and there but it was much more fun to make him wait for it, perhaps, even beg.

He heard a muttered “Bastard.” From behind the shower curtain as he wrapped a soft white towel around his waist, chuckling as he strolled out of the bathroom, rushing downstairs to cast a quick Scourgify on the couch and the carpet before heading back upstairs to get changed.

He had another appointment with Granger today, but this time, he was alone. “Harry?”  
“Hmm?” Harry answered, not looking up from the newspaper he was reading whilst curled up on the armchair in nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants.  
“I have another appointment with Granger today, but she wants me alone, just to make sure everything is okay.” Draco said.  
“Okay, when is it?” Harry inquired, looking up from his newspaper this time.  
“I have to leave in twenty minutes.” He said.  
“Do you want me to drop you up there?”  
“Yes please.” Draco walked over to Harry. Judging the newspaper out of the way, he curled himself into Harry’s side, closing his eyes.  
“You okay?” Harry asked softly, stroking his hair in soothing chicles atop his head.  
Draco nodded in response. He wrapped an arm around Harry’s stomach, running his thumb lightly across the smooth skin, focusing on nothing in particular.

Harry lifted Draco’s chin, and leaned down, pressing his lips gently to the latter’s. It was a chase kiss, before Harry whispered softly, “Let me take you out for dinner tonight?”

Draco smiled up at Harry, baring his teeth, “Okay.” He agreed, taking Harry’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. They sat there, not speaking, but just enjoying each other’s company, before they had to leave for St.Mungo’s.

“We have to go.” Draco said, well- mumbled.  
“Are you going to be okay?” Harry asked warily.  
“I’ll be fine, Harry. It’s just a checkup. Besides, I trust Granger.” He said, kissing Harry’s lips before walking round to the hallway to put on his shoes.

•••

Draco never, and I mean never, wore his pyjamas out of the house, unlike Harry. But, on this occasion, he did. He wore a loose-fitted white t-shirt, with a pair of Harry’s black sweatpants, and his old, beaten up grey jumper, that he wore, everywhere. Harry that is.

Draco only ever wore it when he was nervous, this being one of those times. The black sweatpants, however, were a different story. Draco loved Harry’s sweatpants mainly because they were so comfy. And they smelt of Harry. Harry’s scent was on them, one which never failed to make Draco happy. 

Draco sat in the car, curled up in the seat, waiting for Harry to come out of the house. He was freezing, considering it was the beginning of December. They much preferred to take the car, it was far more relaxing than going via floo. As Harry got into the car, he gasped, “Jesus, Draco! It’s freezing in here! Why did you turn the heating on?” 

“I didn’t know how to!” Draco confessed.  
“It’s alright, it’s on now, might take a while to get started though.” Said Harry.

 

When they arrived at the hospital, Draco kissed Harry goodbye. Well, it was more of a snog with far too much tongue than anything else but a kiss nonetheless. 

“I won’t be long.” Draco said into Harry’s ear quietly as he opened the door and stepped out. He walked round to the driver’s seat where Harry had rolled down the window.

“Wait.” Harry stopped Draco walking as he pulled him back to the window, yanking his face down and kissing him once again. Draco couldn’t help but chuckle at Harry’s antics. “I’ll be back soon, and you’re picking me up, okay? Good.” He didn’t wait for a reply, instead, he made his way into the hospital and straight to Granger.

He knocked on the door to the room he was in previously, startling when Granger opened the door rather quickly and unexpectedly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” She chuckled and allowed Draco to step inside.

“So, how are we feeling today?” Hermione asked, once they had both sat down opposite one another.  
“Not the greatest, I must admit. I was sick again this morning, been happening for weeks now, and now I feel all nauseous.”

“Right, I see. I have some potions to help with the morning sickness, but I do have something that you need to know.” She said, her tone becoming much more serious now.

“W-What is it?” He asked, clasping his hands together nervously.

“You see, yourself and Harry, are two extremely powerful wizards. And the chances of a male wizard getting pregnant are very slim. You, however, managed to become pregnant, and with a very strong uterus developing.” She began.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m not sure I understand the issue.” Draco admitted, utterly confused.

“It’s not exactly an issue per say. I-it’s more of a… precaution, if you like. See, when I was looking at your test results, I noticed that you had been getting extremely ill during the day, mostly when Harry was at work. You got this nauseating feeling when he wasn’t around. But, when Harry got home, you were perfectly fine.”

“Right?” Draco urged her to continue.

“Yourself and Harry share a very rare bond between the two of you. It’s called the Phoenix Bond. Only one other pair of wizards are known to have possessed that bond. They were Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald.”

Draco’s eyes widened in shock. “O-oh my god.” He breathed.

“As soon as Harry finds out about this pregnancy, the effects of the bond with start to set in within Harry too. When you are out of reach of one another for a period of time, you begin to become very sick, which is exactly what’s happening here. Over the course of the pregnancy, you will become more protective of each other. Extremely protective, sometimes even aggressive to those that touch your other half, even just a pat on the back can set the other off. This is uncontrollable without a specific potion that needs to be taken. You’ll also growl at those who get too close to Harry, and eventually, you’ll acquire wings.”

“Wings?!” Draco gasped. He buried his face in his hands, “fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“What on Earth am I going to do?!” Draco cried.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’ll help you through this. Okay?”  
He nodded, face blotchy and wet.  
“Do you have any potions to help with the nausea?” He asked, nose blocked from the sniffling.  
She smiled sympathetically towards him, “Regulus Black is a Potions Master, he’s brewed a version of wolfsbane that removes the major symptoms.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at her.  
“I’ll have Regulus send them over while Harry is at work.”

 

The rest of the check up went smoothly, Granger just explained what was going on, and Draco found out he was almost a months pregnant. She talked through the bodily changes he would start to experience later on in the pregnancy, but stopped there as Draco started feeling extremely ill and asked Harry to collect him. 

“Here, take this. It’ll help.” She offered a small vial of a purple coloured potion. He swigged it back and grimaced at the taste, rewarding a laugh from Hermione.

“Thank you, Hermione.” He kissed her cheek before Hermione discharged him.  
“No problem, that’s what I’m here for.”

 

Harry was waiting outside, sitting in the car he had parked directly in front of St.Mungos.  
“Hi, baby.” Harry greeted as Draco exited the building and he led him on the lips before climbing in the passenger side of the car.

“Hi, darling. I’m alright! Granger said that I was all good.” Draco said, buckling his seatbelt.  
“That’s great!” Harry smiled, leaning over to kiss Draco properly.

Harry began to drive back to Grimmauld Place, before Draco stopped him and redirected his journey.

“Can we buy a Christmas Tree?”

“Course we can!”

“Can we get one now?” 

“Alright.”

Draco smiled in delight, crossing his legs on the seat and intertwining his fingers with Harry’s.

“We never had a Christmas Tree at home.” 

Draco hadn’t specified what home meant, but Harry knew he was referring to the Manor. 

“That’s why we’re getting the biggest one. Let’s spend a Christmas at home this year.” Harry suggested, making Draco smile.

“Yeah… please.” He said, rather innocently.

“Come on then!” Harry smiled as he pulled into a parking space mat the Christmas Tree centre.

••

The next hour was filled with streams of impressive expletives from the brunette as a direct result of Draco’s admiration for the Christmas trees. Which happened every single year.

“Oh, Harry! Look at this o— wait! Wow! Look at this one! We have to get this one!- wait- no, this one!” Was what filled Harry’s ears since they got there.

He did love Draco, it’s just, Harry was an impatient person, and Draco was being an absolute pain in the fucking arse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, I’ve had exams and everything going on but I’ll try and get a chapter up a week :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally pure smut for the sake of Draco calling Harry daddy. Hope y'all enjoy chapt.1


End file.
